


I Don't Want to Hurt You : Smut

by lycanhood, Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [24]
Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Collab, F/F, Smut, lycanhood, they asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lycanhood asked for someone to write smut for their 'I don't want to hurt you' story. I hadn't written smut in a while so offered, and basically here it is





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lycanhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Don't Want to Hurt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016741) by [lycanhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood). 



> Warning for Smut: obviously

"Lena, are you sure about this" Kara asks tentatively 

"This is what Clark said isn't it" Lena asks raising one eyebrow 

Kara nods

"Then it will be fine"

"But what if I hurt you, Rao Lena maybe we shouldn't" Kara says beginning to ramble

"Kara, Darling, if you don't want to we don't have to…" Lena says determined not to push Kara into something she doesn't want

"Rao no, Lena, it's just, if I hurt you, if I lose you" Kara says twisting her fingers together 

"You won't my love, remember what Clark said, let go of your fear. Do you trust me"

"Of course" Kara says adamantly 

"Well I trust you, so trust me and let go" Lena says leaning in to press their lips together.

 

They stay like that for several moments until Kara begins to relax into the kiss. She slowly lets her hands work their way up until they rest against Lena's shoulders. They smile softly breaking for air as Lena presses their foreheads together. Kara looks into Lena's emerald eyes and feels the desire pooling and building in her belly, slowly rising up, filling her completely. The warmth of her desire consuming her entire being as she looks at the woman she loves. 

 

Her hands ache to take Lena's body in hand, to tear their clothes from their bodies to ravage Lena until the brunette can't even remember her name beneath her. To share that most intimate connection between them. 

And she feels the slowly building terror that creeps up her spine, 'What if she hurts Lena? Rao no…' and then she feels Lena pressing a kiss to her neck and the fear loses its hold as she suddenly flips them revelling in the tiny moan that escapes Lena. 

 

She tears their clothes from their bodies before latching her lips to one of Lena's nipples. This time Lena can't contain her moan as Kara pulls her nipple into her mouth. One moment her touch is as soft as a feather, the next she is pulling, tugging and nipping at the flesh of Lena's breast. She feels a shudder run through her body as she crests and she looks down with heavily lidded eyes to see a extremely pleased Kryptonian staring back up at her with blown eyes. 

 

Her moans only grow as Kara slowly moves downward lathing her tongue down Lena's body, leaving small nips in her wake, as if marking her territory. Whilst normally Lena would hate it there is something about Kara doing it that makes it so much sexier. And then Lena feels it, the softest probing at her entrance. 

She almost loses it, she almost begs Kara to please fuck her, to take her to make her Kara's in this final way. But she's a Luther and Luthors do not beg. Dammit, who's she kidding, she folds like a cheap lawnchair under Kara's teasing "Kara, Baby please, fuck me, please Baby"

 

And then she feels it soft and darting and suddenly Kara is fucking her with her tongue. Lena cries out in pleasure as Kara's tongue starts fucking her, and then she looks down and she sees Kara looking back up at her. Kara's cerulean eyes, normally as brilliant as the ocean are nearly black as she looks up at Lena. Lena can't help but mew seeing Kara looking at her. In moments Kara's tongue is replaced by her fingers as she floats her way up Lena's body. 

 

She feels Kara's fingers begin to curl inside her seeking out that spot, and then suddenly she hits it, her fingers moving to stroke it again and again. And as Lena's mouth falls open in pleasure Kara claims her mouth in a searing and dominating kiss. She feels Karas thumb come to rest against her clit and she feels the waves of pleasure rocking through her body. But, what sets her over the edge, is when Kara breaks their kiss. 

Kara leans up and she places her mouth against the shell of Lena's ear as she says "mine" before moving down to suck a giant mark into the pale flesh of Lena's neck.

 

Lena screams her pleasure as white erupts behind her eyes as she cries "yours!"

 

 

When Lena recovers after a few minutes she meets a very sheepish looking Kryptonian. Seeing the question in her eyes she smiles as she kisses Kara, "I'm fine my love, now. Let me take care of you "

"Lena you don't have to"

"But I want to my love, if it's ok"

Kara nods and Lena doesn't even hesitate.

 

She presses Kara back into the sheets moving to straddle to blonde she takes Kara's hands and places them on the reinforced headboard and tells her to hold on to it. As soon as Kara's fingers take hold of the headboard Lena is leaning down letting the strands of her hair graze against Kara's breasts. She moves to press a kiss to Kara's lips enjoying the way she can explore Kara's mouth as the blonde does her best to remain still. 

She kisses down Kara's jaw and onto her neck. She stops to kiss her pulse point, feeling the hammering, thrumming, beneath the flesh she bites down hard. To her amazement she watches as a bruise begins to form. Shivering in pleasure at the new development she begins to move down Kara's neck and towards her breasts. She palms both breasts lifting them toward her mouth as she suckles at the nipples revelling in the sound of Kara's moans. She bites down hearing Kara's outcry as a wave of pleasure and pain rocks through her. The headboard creaks slightly but Kara keeps her hands in place as Lena moves from nipple to nipple lathing her tongue over the heated flesh, nibbling, tugging and blowing over the nipples watching as they harden and stand even more. 

 

It's not until she hears Kara moan "Lena please" that she manages to tear herself away from Kara's breasts. It takes her 15 minutes to work her way down to between Kara's thighs as she works her way over each and every ab that Kara has on the way revelling in the shudders that take over Karas body and the desperate way she pleads with Lena to please touch her. 

When she finally rests between the blonde's legs she strokes through her sodden folds as she asks "tell me Kara, what is it you want"

"You" Kara moans her head thrown back

"But what do you want from me?, tell me Kara" Lena asks lightly dipping her fingers into Kara's heat

Kara leans upward until their eyes meet and the intensity of her stare sends shivers down Lena's spine as she says "I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream your name to the heavens. Rao Lena, I want you, I want you to take me in every way"

"As you wish" Lena purrs , then she dives into the succulent treat below her. Kara's moans echo throughout the room as Lena nibbles at her outer folds, her fingers moving to work their way into Kara, slowly beginning to pump into and out of her lover.

"More, please Lena, more"

And Lena obliges, inserting a third finger as she moves to press her tongue to Kara's clit she feels the blonde's hand tangling in her raven locks pulling her in closer as she works over Kara's body like a finely tuned instrument. And then she is met by a gush of wetness that coats her face as Kara screams her name to the heavens. Lena doesn't slow down, by now she is determined and she fucks Kara through several more orgasms until the blonde tugs at her hair pulling her up and into a kiss as she wraps her arms around the brunette contented smile firmly on her face.

 

And hours later Kara wakes with a smile on her face as she looks down at Lena nuzzled into her chest, and for the first time since she came to Earth all those years ago she doesn't fear losing control.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Don't Want to Hurt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016741) by [lycanhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood)




End file.
